Powdered laundry detergents have typically been provided in cartons fabricated from paperboard. While cartons have many acceptable properties, difficulties have sometimes been encountered in pouring product therefrom. Cartons have often been provided with die-cut perforations in the paperboard along which the consumer makes an opening in the carton. Frequently, however, consumers find it difficult to rupture the perforations so as to open the carton. Moreover, once an opening in the carton has been made it is often difficult to control the product during pouring due to the irregular shape of the pouring aperture created by the consumer. Furthermore, openings formed in the paperboard are usually not reclosable. As a result, a tendency exists for the product to spill undesirably from the carton if tipped, and especially during transport. Moreover, products which are sensitive to moisture pick-up tend to cake because of the exposed opening.
Recently, attempts have been made to solve the aforementioned problems through the use of plastic fitments. Plastic fitments have been proposed which can be adhesively attached to the carton. It is generally desirable for detergent manufacturers that the fitment be affixed when the paperboard carton is in a flat, tubular form prior to erection of the carton. However, according to Gunn U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,315, when a thin, plastic fitment is affixed to the carton in its flat, tubular form problems may arise during stacking of the tubes due to an imbalance in the otherwise flat cartons caused by the extra thickness of the fitment. Gunn discloses a plastic closure device having an aperture configured in a pentagonal, "home plate" shape said to have rounded corners, which is balanced by means integral with the carton. For instance, the means may comprise score lines which are thickened to offset the extra thickness of the fitment. The tapered pointed end of Gunn's fitment is said to assist in properly directing the product stream.
Another recent patent, Peer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,098 illustrates a circular plastic closure fitting within a circular aperture in the carton. However, it would appear to be difficult to insert accurately the circular closure within the circular aperture on a regular basis. Moreover, apertures of that shape fail to provide the product being poured with adequate guidance for controlled dispensing. Langmeier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,787 describe a thermoplastic, reclosable device said to permit easy opening of containers. The device includes a base having an aperture and a moveable portion having a plug of a shape complementary to the aperture. The base and the moveable portions may be connected by a hinge. The aperture provided therein is somewhat oval.
Spahni et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,996 discloses cartons having fitments and an extra cutout to accommodate the thickness of the fitment when the carton is in its flattened, tubular form. Mackey U.S. Pat. No. Re 21,310 discloses a container having a spout, the cover of which is fabricated from a very thin metal on the order of 1/1000 of an inch. The thickness of the cover and the construction of the container are such that the spout is said not to interfere with stacking or labeling of the containers.
Barker U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,689 is directed to an easy open/reclosable container which may be made from thermoformed K-resin(.RTM.). An aperture in the container is characterized as "tear-shaped." In one embodiment, the pouring/reclosing device is attachable to a container top lid and comprises a base and a movable portion which sealingly enters the apertures in the base and the container lid. Seymer U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,050 discloses a hinged plug closure for a container. The closure unit is preferably formed from a fibrous blank of material similar to that of the carton. The closure includes a top layer and a underlayer.